rockfandomcom_gl-20200214-history
Metallica
Metallica é unha banda estadounidense de heavy metal, formada en 1981 e convertida nunha das bandas máis existosas comercialmente das últimas décadas. Metallica leva vendidos ao redor dos 90 millóns de álbumes en todo o mundo, incluíndo 57 millóns só nos Estados Unidos. Metallica é tamén considerada unha das catro grandes bandas de thrash metal, xunto con Megadeth, Slayer e Anthrax. Historia Primeiros anos Metallica formouse en Los Angeles, California, o 28 de outubro de 1981 polo guitarrista e vocalista James Hetfield e o baterista Lars Ulrich, despois de que ambolosdous puxeran anuncios na publicación The Recycler para formar unha banda. As primeiras encarnacións da banda viron pasar a varios músicos, incluíndo a Dave Mustaine e Ron McGovney. Metallica adoptaría o seu nome cando o promotor de metal da area de San Francisco Ron Quintana preguntoulle a Lars para que o axudase a bautizar a súa nova revista para promocionar bandas de metal británicas e estadounidenses. Quintana pasoulle unha lista que incluía o nome "Metallica", mentres que Lars suxeríulle "Metal Mania" e "Hesse"; Lars decidiu entón usar "Metallica" para o nome da banda. A principios de 1982 Metallica gravou a súa primeira canción orixinal, "Hit the Lights", para o recopilatorio Metal Massacre I. Hetfield tocou o baixo no tema, e Lloyd Grant aparecía acreditado facendo o solo de guitarra. A banda realizou o seu primeiro concerto o 14 de marzo de 1982, na Radio City en Anaheim, California, co seu novo baixista, Ron McGovney. Metallica gravou unha súa primeira demo titulada Power Metal aprincipios de 1982. Ulrich e Hetfield asistiron a un concerto no clube Whisky a Go Go, onde tocaba o baixista Cliff Burton nunha banda chamada Trauma. Os dous quedaron impresionados co uso que lle daba Burton ao pedal wah-wah e convidárono a unirse á banda. Hetfield e Mustaine non querían a McGovney na banda, así que pensaron que se non lle deixaban contribuir acabaría marchando e deixando o posto do baixo libre, cousa que fixo pouco despois. Aínda que Burton inicialmente declinou o ofrecimento, a finais de ano acabaría aceptando coa condición de que a banda se trasladase a San Francisco. O primeiro concerto de Metallica con Burton foi no clube nocturno The Stone en marzo de 1983, e a súa primeira gravación con el sería a demo de 1983 Megaforce. Metallica estaba pronta para gravar o seu álbum de debut, pero cando Metal Blade foi incapaz de asumir o seu custe a banda comezou a procurar outras opcións. O promotor de concertos Johnny "Z" Zazula, quen escoitara o demo de 1982 No Life 'Till Leather, ofreceulles negociar un contrato con discográficas de New York City. Despois de ser rexeitado por varios selos, Zazula tomou prestados os cartos destinados a cubrir os gastos de gravación e asinou un contrato co seu propio selo, Megaforce Records. Os membros da banda decidiron despedir a Mustaine debido aos seus problemas co alcohol e as drogas, e polo seu comportamento violento. O guitarrista de Exodus Kirk Hammett foi o encargado de reemprazar a Mustaine a mesma tarde do seu despido. O primeiro concerto de Metallica con Hammett sería o 16 de abril de 1983, no clube The Showplace en Dover, New Jersey. Kill 'Em All e Ride the Lightning (1983–1984) En 1983 Metallica viaxou a Rochester, New York para gravar o seu primeiro álbume, Metal Up Your Ass, producido po Paul Curcio. Debido a conflictos entre o selo da banda e os distribuidores, que negábanse a editar un disco con ese nome, foi rebautizado coma Kill 'Em All. Lanzado por Megaforce Records nos Estados Unidos e Music for Nations en Europa, o álbum chegou ao número 120 da Billboard 200, e, aínda que inicialmente non foi un éxito comercial, fixo que Metallica gañase unha forte base de siareiros na escea metal underground. A banda embarcaríase na xira Kill 'Em All For One xunto con Raven para promocionar o disco. En febreiro de 1994 Metallica actuaría como teloneiros de Venom na súa xira Seven Dates of Hell, onde tocarían diante de 7.000 persoas no Aardschok Festival en Zwolle, Países Baixos. Metallica gravou o seu segundo álbum de estudio, Ride the Lightning, nos Sweet Silence Studios en Copenague, Dinamarca. Foi editado en agosto de 1984 e chegou ao número 100 da Billboard 200. Unha imprenta francesa sacou por erro as portadas en verde para o álbum, e agora son consideradas obxectos de coleccionista. Neste álbum inclúense temas coma "For Whom the Bell Tolls", "Creeping Death" e a instrumental "The Call of Ktulu". Master of Puppets (1984–1986) O director de A&R (responsables de atopar novos talentos) da Elektra Records Michael Alago, e o co-fundador de Q-Prime Management Cliff Burnstein, asistiron en setembro de 1984 a un concerto de Metallica. Impresionados co que viron, asinaron un contrato coa banda. O éxito de Metallica foi tal que o selo británico da banda, Music for Nations, sacou unha edición limitada do EP Creeping Death, que vendeu 40.000 copias como importación nos Estados Unidos. Dúas das tres cancións da gravación (versións de "Am I Evil?" de Diamond Head, e "Blitzkrieg" de Blitzkrieg) apareceron na reedición lanzada pola Elektra de Kill 'Em All, no ano 1989. Metallica embarcouse na súa primeira grande xira europea coa banda Tank, e de volta aos Estados Unidos saiu de xira con W.A.S.P. e Armored Saint. A banda realizaría o seu maior concerto no festival Monsters of Rock, o 17 de agosto de 1985, xunto con Bon Jovi e Ratt en Donington Park, Inglaterra, tocando diante de 70.000 persoas. O terceiro álbum de estudio de Metallica, Master of Puppets foi gravado nos Sweet Silence Studios e editado en marzo de 1986. O a´lbum chegou ao número 29 da Billboard 200, e pasou 72 na lista. Este foi o primeiro traballo da banda en acadar o disco de ouro o 4 de novembro de 1986, e foi seis veces platino ata o 2003. Algúns críticos consideran este álbum como o "mellor álbum de heavy metal de todos os tempos", e deulle a Metallica o título de "pioneiros do thrash metal". Despois da edición do mesmo, Metallica fixo de teloneira de Ozzy Osbourne nunha xira polos Estados Unidos. Hetfield rompeu a súa muñeca patinando e continuou a xira dedicándose unicamente ás voces, co técnico de guitarras John Marshall tocando a guitarra rítmica. A morte de Cliff Burton (1986–1987) O 27 de setembro de 1986, durante a parte europea da xira Damage Inc., os membros xogáronse ás cartas en que litera do autobús dormirían. Burton gañou e elexiu a litera de Hammett. Ao amencer, preto de Dörarp, Suecia, o conductor perdeu o control e o autobús esvarou xirando varias veces. Ulrich, Hammett e Hetfield non tiveron feridas graves; sen embargo, Burton quedou debaixo do vehículo e morreu. A súa morte sementou dúbidas sobre o futuro de Metallica. Os tres membros restantes decidiron que Burton querría que continuasen, e co consentimento da súa familia, a banda comezou a buscar un substituto. Garage Days Re-Revisited Unhas 40 persoas presentáronse ás audicións incluíndo o amigo da infancia de Hammett Les Claypool da banda Primus, Troy Gregory de Prong, e Jason Newsted, antigo membro de Flotsam and Jetsam. Newsted aprendeuse o setlist completo de Metallica, e despois da audición Hetfield, Ulrich e Hammett decidiron que Newsted era o único que podería substituir a Burton. O primeiro concerto de Newsted con Metallica foi no Country Club en Reseda, California. En marzo de 1987, Hetfield rompeu a súa muñeca por segunda vez patinando. O técnico de guitarras Marshall voltou a tocar a guitarra rítmica, pero a lesión obrigou á banda a cancelar unha aparición no programa Saturday Night Live. Metallica rematou a xira durante os primeiros meses de 1987, e no mes de agosto un EP de versións chamado The $5.98 E.P.: Garage Days Re-Revisited foi editado. O EP foi gravado para usar o estudio da banda de recente construcción, para probar o talento de Newsted, e para aliviar a dor e o estrés que seguiu á morte de Burton. Un video titulado Cliff 'Em All foi editado en 1987 celebrando os tres anos de Burton en Metallica. Nel inclúense solos de baixo, videos caseiros e fotografías. …And Justice for All …And Justice for All, o primeiro álbum de estudio da banda dende a morte de Burton, apareceu en 1988. O álbum foi un éxito comercial, acadando o número 6 na Billboard 200, sendo o seu primeiro álbum en entrar no top 10. O álbum foi certificado platino nove semanas despois da súa edición. Discografía * Kill 'Em All - 1983 (Megaforce) * Ride the Lightning - 1984 (Megaforce, Elektra) * Master of Puppets - 1986 * ...And Justice for All - 1988 * Metallica - 1991 (Elektra) * Load - 1996 (Elektra) * ReLoad - 1997 (Elektra) * St. Anger - 2003 (Elektra) * Death Magnetic - 2008 (Warner Bros.) Ligazóns externas * Páxina oficial Category:Bandas de hard rock Category:Bandas de heavy metal Category:Bandas de speed metal Category:Bandas de thrash metal Categoría:Bandas de Los Angeles